An unmanned vehicle, which may also be referred to as an autonomous vehicle, is a vehicle capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. An unmanned vehicle may operate in a remote-control mode, in an autonomous mode, or in a partially autonomous mode. Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), such as drones, are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, drones may be used to transport materials or goods from one location to another.